


For Your Own Good

by yourfavwriter20



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Hurt Peter, Irondad, Peter Needs a Hug, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, dark tony ://, happy is awesome, pepper is a good bro, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavwriter20/pseuds/yourfavwriter20
Summary: Tony wants Peter to believe it’s for his own good. Peter wants to understand it all. If Tony turned out fine, so would Peter. Right?





	For Your Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> A different take on Tony being a parental figure to Peter.

The first time Tony had raised his hand at Peter was when they were in the lab. He didn’t hit him. But Peter was still left with the shocked expression as if he did. Peter had just accidentally dropped a screwdriver on Tony’s barefoot, poking, but not piercing his flesh.

“M’sorry,” Peter quickly reacted, ducking under the table to retrieve it. He stops as he stares at Tony’s hand in the air. He was so sure but yet so unsure of what he was going to do. Peter was shocked. He was scared. But in the mix of it all, he was confused. He slowly picked the screwdriver up without taking his eyes off Tony’s now lowering hand. Peter’s face goes a faint red before looking back down at the table.

“Be careful while working in the lab. This is not a playground. You wanna play around, go to a park.” Tony scolds.

Peter simply nods his head and resumes back to work. Being careful with everything he does so he wouldn’t make a mistake again. Making mistakes meant bad things. And Peter didn’t want that.

The second time Peter screwed up was when he was so sure he was gonna take down the bad guys, only to end up putting innocent people in harms way. Of course Peter didn’t mean it, it was an accident. He was planning on stopping the Vulture and his partners from selling dangerous weapons to the community. Tony specifically told Peter to stay away from the situation but Peter was already determined. It was an mistake. He was glad no one had gotten hurt. He was glad to see Tony show up and fix it all.

“This isn’t working out, I’m gonna need the suit back.”

“But I’m nothing without this suit!” Peter begs.

“If you’re nothing without the suit, then you shouldn’t have it.”

Tony takes the suit. Peter believes that was the punishment.

Instead of taking Peter home, Tony calls Happy to take them back to tower. It was a quiet and uncomfortable ride. Peter knew Tony was disappointed, he knew he should have listened. 

When they had arrived, all three got out the car.

“No need.” Tony stops Happy. “We’ll be right out. I just need to have a talk with Peter.” Oh boy, was all Peter thought. Mr. Stark was gonna lecture his ears off. He was gonna tell May. He was gonna destroy his suit, and never make another one. Peter’s spidey senses we’re going off but it’s Mr. Stark. He would do nothing to hurt him. 

Happy nodded and made his way back to the car. Grabbing Peter’s shoulder (harder than he ever has before) Tony guided the spider-ling into the towers. Happy waited.

15 minutes later, Happy watched a trembling Peter walk out the building and into the car. His curls were all over the place. His cheeks were stained, and he didn’t miss how Peter winced when his back touched the seat.

“Are you okay, kiddo?” Happy asked, concerned.

Peter looked up like a deer in headlights, clutching his backpack to his chest. “Y-yes.” He stuttered.

“Are you sure? You look a bit shaken up,”

“I’m fine. I just wanna go home.” He sniffled, looking out the window.

“What happ-“

“Please.” Peter closes his eyes. “Please just take me home. I want to go.”

Happy said nothing else. He put the car into gear and drove Peter back to his apartment. To Happy, the ride was unusually silent. Peter usually talks until he make his head spin, but this time, nothing. When they arrived, Peter hopped out the car and ran inside. Not even saying his routined ‘see ya later alligator.’

May asked why he was so upset, Peter tells her he just had a bad day. Then locks himself in his room. It was his fault. Mr. Stark told him it’s for his own good. He believes it. The belt marks on his back heals the next day.

It’s been a few weeks since Tony contacts Peter. Peter thinks he blew it. Mr. Stark will never trust or even talk to him ever again. That was until Tony shows up to his apartment on a Saturday afternoon.

“Underoos?” He knocks at the door. Peter looks up from his textbook, unsure of how to react. He watches as the door slowly opens. There stood his mentor, with a gift in his hand. 

“How you been kid?” He steps in, causing Peter to stiffen as he sat up. Tony notices. Closing the door, he sighs, “Listen kid. I know you’re still upset at what happened. But it’s for your own good. You need discipline. This is why I am the way I am today. My father made sure I had on a straight jacket. Without discipline, I wouldn’t be Iron Man. I wouldn’t be a genius, I wouldn’t be a millionaire, and I wouldn’t be earth’s best defender.” 

He was right. Tony is always right. Because he’s iron man and he knows what’s best. Peter held his head low and nodded.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. It’ll never happen again.” Was all he said.

Tony hummed at his words. “I’m sure it won’t.” He walked over to Peters bed and handed him his gift. Peter looked at him and then the box. “Go on, open it.” Peter slowly took the box and unwrapped it. It was a watch that was designed just like his suit. Blue straps with red webbing.

“Awesome!” Peter smiled. “For me?”

“For you.” Tony confirmed. Peter quickly put on the watch and flexed his wrist.

“Thanks Mr. Stark.”

“You’re welcome kid.”

That afternoon, he took his kid out to see a movie and then they ate ice cream. The whole situation was forgotten and put behind the duo. Peter mentally vowed to never mess up again. He loved Tony and wanted to be him when he got older. He was his hero. Soon after, Tony finally gives Peter his suit back. Everything was back to normal.

Until it wasn’t.

Peter was on patrol one late afternoon, and he hadn’t gotten any action all day. That was up until he caught sight of some thugs trying to rob a bank. “Finally.” Peter says to himself. He swings off the building and approached bank. He tried to act casual to surprise the robbers. Clearing his throat, he blurted out a,

“Sup guys. Forget your PIN number?”

The boys looked at him with shock and and tried to attack him with the same weapons the Vulture was selling. Pete had got the best of them until the weapon became uncontrollable and destroyed a bodega across the street.

Oh no. This is the exact same thing that happened to the Ferry. It happening all over again. Peter repeated his mistake. He didn’t even care about the robbers getting away, he quickly ran over to the Bodega to make sure Mr. Delmar was okay.

“Mr. Delmar are you okay? Are you in here?!”

Luckily he was, and so was Murph. Peter looked over, not only was the bodega destroyed, but so was the bank.

“I’m so sorry!” He apologized. “I’ve gotta go.”

He left the coughing man and escaped quickly. It was an accident. Not too soon after, Tony called him. Peter was afraid to answer but not picking up will only make things worse. He informed him that he’d seen the news and he was not pleased.

“You wait there,” he says. “I’m coming to get you.”

“No it’s okay. I-I can get home myself.” Peter suggested.

“No you stay RIGHT there!”

Peter gulped, knowing what was about to happen. His palms were sweaty and his heart rate sped up once he finally saw Tony land on top the roof in iron. He saw his threatening eyes as the helmet lifted up.

“You’ll never learn will you?” He took steps closer, and with each step he took, Peter stepped back.

“You’re coming to the tower, we’re gonna have a talk.” And with that, Tony grabbed a non-defensive Peter and flew him to the tower. Once they got there, Tony harshly pushed him inside, startling Rhodey, who was sitting on the couch. Tony leads Peter to the lab, immediately taking off his belt after stepping out his suit. Not again.

“Maybe you’ll get it right the second time.” Peter knew to not beg Mr. Stark to spare him, because it wouldn’t work. This is what happens when you make mistakes, it’s what he deserved. Tony is a Iron Man, and Iron Man is always right.

“This is for your own good.” Tony raises the belt. Peter understands.

Pepper knows. Rhodey knows. Happy knows.

Pepper tells him he’s just a boy, and that he’s learning. She wants Tony to believe that kids make mistakes. However, Tony will not listen. Striking Peter will make him learn.

Happy tells him he’s being too hard on the boy, and that accidents happen. Discipline wasn’t the only route he should take. Tony ignores his requests. He tells him this is how young boys straighten up in the world.

Rhodey hears the fiasco and tells him this isn’t the way to go about it. That he’ll only scar him and push him away. Tony ensures he knows what he’s doing. He’s Iron Man, and Iron Man is always right.

They do not understand. But Peter does.

A month later, on a stormy Friday night, Peter stays over at the tower. He had just finished up fixing his web shooters. Next to him was a working, sleep deprived Tony. Peter had begged Tony to let him drink coffee. Tony refused and said he wouldn’t like it, then offered orange juice instead. But Peter insisted that he wanted coffee. If Iron Man liked coffee, then so would Peter. It was an accident.

Tony finally gives in and made him a nice hot cup of coffee. Just as Peter was getting ready to get up to go to bed, his elbow knocked the half drunken coffee mug all over the computer and Tony’s lap. Peter automatically panicked.

“Fuck!” Tony yelled. And the oddest part is that he wasn’t so concered of the burning sensation on his legs, it was more so of the fact that it got all over the computer. Any and everything that Tony had been working on is now gone.

The screen sparked and then blacked out as tony grabbed his discarded jacket from the couch and patted his pants.

”M-mr. Stark, I’m so so-“

“SHUT UP!” He yelled. Peter jumped at his outburst. “WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING CLUMBSY?”

“I didn’t mean to, I swear! I-“ It was a mistake. And Peter knew what was coming next. “Mr. Stark, please I’ll never do it again. I’m so sorry, please!”

Before Peter could beg any more, Tony back-hands him, causing the teen to fall to floor. Peter touches his lips to find blood on the tips of his fingers. He gets dizzy at the sight of his own leaking fluids.

“Look what you’ve made me do!” He walks closer. Peter quickly begins the crawl away, begging Mr. Stark to stop. Happy hears everything.

“Enough!” Happy exclaims. “You’re going too far.”

“You mind your business, this is my kid, not yours!”

Happy ignores him. “Peter get your things I’m taking you home.”

“Peter you stay put.”

The boy didn’t know what to do. He was scared. “I-I-“ He stuttered. Tony gave him a glare. Peter sighs. “I’m okay, Happy. He’s just upset. I’ll just go to my room.”

“No, get your things. I’m taking you home to May. You can’t stay here until he gets his shit together.”

“Peter,” Tony growls. “If you walk out this building I swear I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” Happy cuts him. “I’ll tell you what. You’re gonna let this young man stand up and gather his things. You’ll watch him walk out the door and let me take him home. If you so much as touch him, I swear to god Tony, I’m calling the police and I’ll have them to take you in.”

All it took was one look at Happy’s face to know he was serious. Tony immediately backed off and let Peter gather his things and slip out the door.

Happy and Tony stared each other down before Happy finally goes to catch up to the weeping boy and takes him to the car. When they arrive to the apartment, Happy tells May everything. May grabs her nephew and exlaims she wants to press charges. Peter begs her not to.

“May please! Don’t! You’ll ruin everything!”

“Peter he’s been abusing you! I won’t let it slide, not when you’re under my care!

“It was MY fault, Aunt May. I kept screwing up. This is me learning. He’s Iron Man, he knows what he’s doing.”

Happy gave him a stern look. “Peter, just because he’s Iron Man doesn’t give him the right to put his hands on you. He’s just a regular guy in a suit. He’s just like everybody else.”

“But he’s not like everybody else, He’s Iron Man and he is always right.”

“No he is not.” May teared up. “Iron Man is not always right. Abuse is never okay and you should never put up with it, Peter. You’re never going back over there again.”

“But May!”

“No buts! I said what I said and it’s final.”

With that, Peter storms into his room, slams the door and locks it behind him.

It took all night for Happy to convince May to not call the police. Tony thought what he was doing was right. He was conditioned as a child to believe abuse was a form of love. But however, it isn’t. And until he got his shit together, he won’t be seeing Peter ever again. And Happy was going to make sure of it.


End file.
